HOBBY!
by Amore.ai
Summary: Sasuke terbangun di malam hari karena mimpi buruk yang menyerangnya, untuk menenangkan dirinya, pemuda itu berencana ke dapur mengambil minum, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau rencananya itu justru ... / "Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini, Sakura?"/ Drabble ABAL, efek samping tanggung sendiri!/ Rated M for Gore!/ #Challenge to makes fictlet with all of genre (21 genre) has been completed!


**Hobby!**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

This Story : Amore Ilyin

[Sasuke U., Sakura H.]

T / Tragedy and Suspense

Abal, tidak baku, gaje, OOC

 **-X-X-X-**

Sasuke terbangun di malam hari karena mimpi buruk yang menyerangnya, untuk menenangkan dirinya, pemuda itu berencana ke dapur mengambil minum, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau rencananya itu justru ... / "Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini, Sakura?"/ RnR?

 **! Don't like don't read !**

Sasuke Uchiha adalah nama dari pemuda yang kini tengah menarik nafas dengan rakusnya, peluh mengucuri pelipisnya dengan cukup deras, dan terus turun menyusuri wajah Adonis miliknya yang amat rupawan.

Telapak tangan pemuda itu terulur ke arah samping nakas, berusaha mencari segelas air yang dapat ditenggak untuk menguragi perasaan cemasnya yang selalu datang tiap kali ia bermimpi buruk, ya, mimpi buruk yang selalu mengingatkannya akan tragedi mengerikan yang menimpanya dulu.

Namun nihil, tak ada satu gelas air yang terdapat di atasnya, sepertinya ia lupa untuk menaruh segelas air di sana sebelum tidur.

Menghela nafas sekali lagi, Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya, ia menoleh ke arah ranjang tempat berbaringnya tadi, mencari keberadaan Sang kekasih yang hari ini menginap di apartemennya. Tapi pemuda itu tak dapat menemukannya dimanapun. Onyx kelam Sasuke berpindah ke arah pintu kamar mandi di ujung kamar yang kini tengah menyala.

'Mungkin Sakura sedang di kamar mandi,' batin Sasuke yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur demi segelas air untuk ditenggak.

 **-X-X-X-**

Sasuke Uchiha baru saja menenggak satu botol air mineral dingin, telapak tangannya memijat pelipisnya pelan. Berusaha mengurangi rasa nyeri yang muncul setiap mengingat tragedi waktu itu.

'Ini sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali, kurasa besok aku punya cukup waktu untuk melakukannya,' batin Sasuke.

Perlahan tapi pasti, pemuda Uchiha itu bangkit dari duduknya untuk kembali beristirahat di kamar, tapi baru beberapa langkah, ia terhenti di tempatnya saat mendengar cicitan mengerikan yang cukup familier di telinga, yang mana datang dari arah gudang kecil di apartemennya, tempat dimana ia meletakkan beberapa barang tak terpakai juga perlengkapan olahraga yang jarang digunakan.

Langkah demi langkah semakin membawanya ke asal suara, dan kini suara kikikan kecil mulai terdengar. Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan pintu gudangnya, telinganya menempel ke arah pintu, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Suara cicitan sudah menghilang, hanya suara kikikan lah yang terdengar saat ini, setelah mengumpulkan cukup keyakinan, pemuda bersurai raven tersebut memegang kenop pintu gudangnya yang memang tak terkunci, memutarnya perlahan lalu membukanya.

Suasa terlihat gelap, tangan pemuda Uchiha itu terlihat meraba dinding samping, setelah menemukan saklar lampu, Sasuke segera saja menyalakan lampunya, dalam sekejap semuanya langsung menjadi jelas karena terkena terangnya sinar lampu.

DEG!

Jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat, rasanya seperti mencelos turun dari tempatnya. Onyxnya tak bisa mempercayai pemandangan mengerikan yang tetsaji di hadapannya.

Saat ini, Sakura Haruno tengah bersimpuh di lantai gudang, dengan bangkai tikus yang tersayat-sayat di hadapannya. Bahkan Sasuke tak yakin apakah bangkai dengan organ yang berceceran, seperti jantung, hati, dan sebagainya itu bisa teridentifikasi sebagai bangkai tikus.

Tikus yang kira-kira semasa hidupnya mungkin memiliki panjang setelapak kaki orang dewasa itu, kini terlihat bagai seonggok bangkai mengerikan, dengan usus yang ditarik lurus dan bercecer. Kulitnya sudah mengelupas menjadi bagian terpisah.

"Sa- Sakura, sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke tak percaya, perlahan ia mendekati Sang kekasih, berusaha menatap lebih dekat emerald di hadapannya.

Sakura Haruno tidak lekas menjawab, gadis gulali itu menelengkan kepalanya, menatap Sang kekasih lamat-lamat.

"Aku juga bisa menanyakan hal yang sama padamu lho, Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu Saki?"

"Jangan pura-pura tak mengerti, akui saja Sasuke-kun! Aku awalnya hanya bisa melihatmu, yang setiap kali tertekan dengan tragedi penculikan itu, pasti akan melakukan hal ini. Tapi lama kelamaan aku jadi ingin ikut mencobanya, aku penasaran senikmat apa sampai kau begitu puas setiap melakukannya, dan ternyata ini benar-benar menyenangkan, kekekeke," ucap Sakura panjang lebar dengan kekehan hambar di ujung kalimatnya.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa sesaat, netra kelamnya bergulir dari arah Sang kekasih ke apa yang telah kekasihnya itu perbuat. Perlahan tapi pasti, sebuah seringai dingin nan keji ikut terukir di bibir pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bersenang-senang, Cherry."

 **\- FIN -**

 ** _Challenge to make ficlet drabble from 21 genre has been completed! Yay!_**

Hai, maaf kalo gaje, dan yey, Ai seneng banget, karena dengan di publishnya fict ini, maka Ai udah namatin semua genre (21), walau absurd semua #dikemplang #orz.

Bagi Ai pribadi, genre ini sangat susah, melebihi angst, karena dakuh anti suspense and thriller (TvT), jadi maaf kalau kesannya gaje, sudah diperingatkan lo sebelumnya, jadi jan protes yaa, wkwkwk #dikemplang.

Sekian bacotan gaje dari Ai, **Mind to Review? :")**


End file.
